Avengtalia: Earth's Mightiest Nations
by HetaRussia
Summary: (Takes place after Avengers) (Present day Hetalia) (Whump!Loki. Nation/Avenger moment) Rescuing him from Thanos, Thor takes Loki to the Allfather where he is punished and banished from Asgard. Loki is then sent to Midgard to be a slave to the very nations he had tried to take over, but how they feel when they meet the very man that caused America so much. How will America react.
1. I am Monster

**This is a Hetalia Avengers crossover story the first two chapters will be Avengers but don't worry our loveable nations will pop up. This chapter I felt bad putting Loki through this but it's going to be okay. Enjoy.**

Blood. Pain. Suffering. Starvation. Sleep Deprivation. Torture. Cold. Loneliness. Theses were all the things Loki endured as he sat in his cell the Chitauri had threw him in. They had whipped him, branded him, littered his body in lacerations before pouring salt and citrus juice over his wounds laughing as he screamed in agony.

They would starve Loki until his hunger pangs caused him pain and he would beg, clinging to the robes of the creatures begging for food as a animal would and when he ate they punished him, either by burning his flesh or assault. The assault would hurt him, the monsters would throw him onto his back and spread his legs forcing themselves into him roughly and painfully.

Each cry caused him to be slapped and stabbed "Enjoy it runt!" they would spit at him as Loki wailed in agony, they would rake their long ragged fingernails into his emaciated belly drawing and spilling blood. They would bite and tear at his flesh and as he began to cry they would only continue the actions harder, rougher until he was bleeding. And when they finished they left him alone in the dark.

Alone, he would sob.

Sob for his past, for his honor, sob for the life he had once had, sob because here he wasn't Loki Odinson nor Laufeyson. He was nothing. He was no one. Nothing more than a object to abuse.

He could still remember the day he arrived, how cocky and cold he was, how hard they tried to break him and couldn't, how they would order him to say or do as he told and he spat at them, how pain was nothing, he was able to endure so much with little to no effect. Even when they stripped him of every bit of clothing leaving him stark naked he still had pride, confidence. Until one day they took him and laid him down forced a drink down his throat and sleep held him in her arms.

He hadn't had pleasant dreams, his dreams were foul tear jerking. The Chitauri had him dream of the dead he killed, he had to live the lives of those he killed up to their death, felt what they felt, suffer what they suffer, he'd wake trembling and be punished on the spot before forced back into the dream world as they whispered cold unforgiving words into his ears. They would continue this, day after day, they would ask him who he was and if they disliked his answer he would be cut, stabbed and thrown into a pool of citrus liquid. And they continued this until...

"Frost Giant runt, what is your name!"

A blow to the head

A sniffle

Another blow to the head

"Answer me you runt!"

A blow to the head

"Nothing..."

A sharp jab to the stomach

"Louder!"

"Nothing!"

A kick and a punch between the legs

"Louder!"

"**I AM NOTHING! I AM NO ONE! NOTHING, I'M JUST THE RUBBISH IN THE STREETS OF...OF MIDGARD!**" Loki screamed as fat tears leaked from his eyes.

Pleased with his response the cruel abusive aliens threw him, literally scooped him up and threw him into his cell. As they locked the cell and mocked the abused man he began to cry.

Loki nowadays sat day after day enduring punishment after punishment waiting for someone, anyone, he didn't care who it was to come and take him into their arms and hold him close as they helped him escape, for them to fight the monsters that scare him into a dark corner, to take him out of this nightmare, to run with him to safety, and tell him its all over now, that he is safe. And maybe if he couldn't help it or couldn't hold back anymore be his shoulder to cry on.

Loki though, knew no one would come for him, not after destroying the Bifrost, not after killing thousands in Manhattan. No one wanted Loki around alive, they all wanted him dead. So, he sat, in his cell chained to the wall like a dog chained to a tree. In nothing more than tattered, soiled, bloody black trousers, with nothing to say, to think, to do. As he awaited for someone or something to save him.

Though he hadn't had to wait long.

That night Loki slept curled up shaking and shivering, despite himself being in Jotun form. He sneezed and coughed in his sleep, signs that he was developing sickness. His black eyebrows twitching in pain or fear from another nightmare, his constant shifting implied he was uncomfortable with his dreams before he awoke with a shrill scream!

Another dream of which he took on the role of a innocent life that had died during his attack.

Gaining his surroundings Loki began to cry, his nose running, he knew he was sick and wiped his nose with the back of hand before moving to wipe his hand on his trousers. He sat there for a moment trying to figure out what exactly had awoken him he trembled thinking a Chitauri was in his cell, his emerald eyes large and scared. But when he noticed that there wasn't anyone else in his cell he relaxed some before cringing, realizing what caused him to wake.

He had to _go_, he wanted to get up and relieve himself in the corner but was scared of punishment for not asking. He sat there hoping one of the Chitauri would come by as he sat struggling to hold it. None never came. Loki sat there for a hour or two before he whimpered taking his chances and testing his luck, he stood up and walked to the far side of his cell, in which he used to relieve himself when the Chitauri didn't force himself to when they tortured him or when they did it for laughs.

As he was in the corner he could hear commotion, screams and shouts, he was frighten by the tone of voice which implied they were angry, which made him scared. _"Do they know that I didn't ask permission?"_ he thought frantically.

But that thought was crushed when he suddenly heard the crackling of lighting and the boom of thunder.

Lighting?...Thunder!? Loki felt his entire body go still _"No...No anyone but him!"_ he thought as he retied his loose fitting trousers.

Loki quickly ran to the far side of the cell and hid in the shadows. His breathing quick and short, his hyperventilating causing his breaths to become coughs.

Then to the tricksters horror everything fell silent, there wasn't any cackles and rumbles of thunder, no screams nor smacks as flesh and blood and gore splattered onto the floor, nothing! Only sound was that coming from Loki.

The once proud prince sat with his eyes widen, hand over his mouth to keep quiet, he felt excited, but not the good excited the same excitement that comes when your scared the same kind that fuels your body when you know your not safe anymore the kind that tells you its best to start running. But Loki couldn't run, he could only hope that _he_ wouldn't find him.

Heavy foot falls echoed down the hallway of the cells and Loki could feel the vibrations, the deep voice belting his name rang in his ears as _he_ called out. The sinking feeling filled the ex-prince as _he_ got closer. And closer and closer!

Loki thought he was going to vomit from all the anxiety but he managed to keep his stomachs contents (which was nothing, the poor thing hadn't eaten in a long time) inside.

Then the inevitable happen. A large black shadow fell onto Loki's cell. Loki wouldn't have been spotted if he hadn't squeaked out of surprise.

"There you are!" boomed the voice as they inched closer "I have been searching for you." the large muscular man broke the bars with ease and stepped into the cell ignoring the strong and sickening stench of the cell. Loki watched as the man crept closer to him as if not trying to spook him.

"I'm taking you home."

"NO! NO!" screamed Loki as he scrambled backwards trying to escape the approaching man. Loki darted to the other side of the cell and buried himself in the hay that worked as a bed, but was never used for it caused Loki to get a terrible rash, who knew he was allergic to this stuff?

"Brother its me, Thor!" Thor said softly, he was frightened at how his brother was acting. He frowned when he didn't get a response, and moved to get his brother out of the fodder knowing how sensitive his skin was to it.

But when Loki felt the large warm hand brush against his leg he screamed and flung himself out of the hay scrambling backwards into the corner he had previously relieved himself in, he fell backward with a splash. He inched backward until his back was against the wall.

"No! No! Please no! Monster is sorry, please don't! Monster was being controlled by the Chitauri, please understand! M-Monster didn't know what it was doing!" pleaded Loki as tears escaped his eyes, he got to his knees and put his hands together begging the other "P-Please Thor...please d-dont kill Monster." his face crumpled and he began to blubber and sob uncontrollably.

Thor looked weary and upset, why was Loki calling himself monster? Thor could only bet it was the Chitauri's doing, he stepped closer and picked Loki up and held him close not caring that Loki was filthy and he began to rock him. "Shh...its alright Loki, its all alright." Loki sniffed, coughing as he clung to his brother "M-Monster, not Loki...Monster is my name." Thor felt his heart tighten but said nothing knowing his brother will only insist on his new name "Monster, I am not going to kill you...I don't know what they told you but I can never hurt you." Loki looked up sadly "Y-Your not going to kill Monster? You have all the reason to want Monster dead...you should kill Monster!" he said his voice weak and small.

Thor looked down at his sibling sadly "Who told you I should kill you? Who?!"

Thor's tone must have been harsh because Loki cringed as if expecting to be hit "Who was it!" Thor snapped Loki whimpered and looked down "T-Thanos..." he said his voice soft then he flinched once more "P-Please don't hit Monster." he said.

Thor only hugged him closer, he refrained from kissing his brother's forehead due to all the sludge on his face, instead he stroked his grubby hair "Come let us go home." Thor said, with that Loki nodded and he was carried out of the cell, but fainted before he could see his freedom.

* * *

**Heta: I'm sorry Loki *cries***

**Loki: ...*ignores and glares***

**So here is the first half I swear this story will get better, so for now review?**


	2. Banishment

**Chap 2...dished this one out in about an hour? Uh, so yeah Whump!Loki...he speaks in third person to show just how bad the Other treated him. Please don't kill me Loki fans...*waves white flag* Anyway please enjoy. *hides behind Loki***

* * *

Loki was awaken to sharp jabs in the stomach, he blinked awake and his eyes adjusted to the orange glow of an Asgardian morning "Brother, you slept most of the journey, I was afraid you wouldn't wake. I wish I could say your free, but you still need to meet with the Allfather, for your punishment." Thor said not taking his eyes off the Bifrost that they are making their way up on now.

Loki's eyes widen and he shook his head "O-Odin will kill Monster, brother! He wishes nothing to do with Monster." Loki said then he flinched when he realized he spoke without being asked too, Thor simply frowned, he hated what his baby brother became. _"What did those monsters do to you?"_ he thought.  
It was around noon when they reached the castle walls, Thor helped Loki off the horse only now Loki recongize the stallion to be Odin's eight legged horse, but formally his child "Sleipnir!" Loki whispered, he looked at his brother with pleading eyes and Thor nodded his consent.

Loki ran up to his child and hugged the animal's face Sleipner whinnied happily and nuzzles his father, lightly nipping him in affection. "Oh how Monster missed you, please, tell Monster, has Odin been treating you fairly?" he asked as his long thin bone exposed fingers traces the darker gray muzzle of the horse, Sleipner blinks and neighs. Loki laughed a hearty laugh which bled into a cough leaving Sleipner to stare worried about Loki, Sleipner snorted and shook his mighty black mane "Don't worry about Monster, Monster's fine...just catching a cold that's all, you should head on down to the stables before Odin gets too worried." he told the mighty gray horse. Sleipner nods and begins to walk away "Oh and baby." the eight-legged horse turns his head "Feel free to buck Odin off of your back whenever, remember your just as mischievous as Monster and your siblings." Sleipner whinnied and dashed off to the stable, happy to have seen his mother once more.

Loki felt his heart tighten, when he watched his son leave but he knew he would be safe...safe! Loki suddenly stiffens realizing that he had ordered his child to buck his _master_ "Please Thor...Monster didn't mean any of what it had said...please don't punish Monster." he said tears filling his eyes.

Thor only sighed "Come brother, we must get you to the Allfather soon, the sooner we do the sooner we can finish your punishment and the sooner your going to heal." Thor told him he reached to grab his brothers wrist but Loki recoiled afraid of being touched by Thor "Please no...Monster promise M-Montser won't run...j-just please don't." he said his voice shaking with fear.

Thor huffed and allowed his brother to follow behind him, as promised Loki didn't run, he was too scared of punishment to do so.

Everyone was surprised to see Loki and in such horrible conditions. His hair was longer a bit past his butt, his skin was riddled with infected and stinking lacterations, cuts, and poorly healed burns, his face, arms, legs, hands, and feet were caked in sweat, blood, dirt, mud, and possibly his own bodily functions. His clothes rival that of a beggar, the clothes that were once prized Asgardian material dwindled down to rags that were far to big on his skeleton like body.

He appeared to be just that, a walking skeleton wearing the skin of Loki.

Loki limped down the long hallway, he felt so out of place being here in Asgard, when he was so filthy while everyone else were so clean and well dressed.  
He was lead into the throne room, where he stood shaking out of fear, his eyes refused to look up, before him was the Allfather.

Loki began to tremble noticeably.

"Loki Lau-" he stopped when he noticed Loki shaking his head "What?" Odin barked, this made Loki jump "M-My name isn't Loki..." he said softly.  
This made Odin confused, Loki never had a issue with his given name, it was always his last name. "Then what is your name?"  
"T-The others c-called Monster, Runt, S-Slave, N-Nothing...Monster." he said tears already forming in his eyes. Odin bit his lip and nodded "Okay. Monster. You know why your here don't you?"

Loki nodded "Monster has failed the Other, and Monster killed so many people..." his voice trembled as he spoke "B-But Monster don't remember any of it! Please, please believe Monster!" Loki wailed, then he cried out in pain.

One of the guards had hit him in the head "Like anyone believes anything you say Silvertongue!" he spat and kicked his side. Loki cried out again and whimpered not fighting back.

Odin watched as Loki took the hit "Lo-Monster we have to issue punishment, I wish I could waver your punishment, already seeing that you have suffered enough, but it needs to be issued. As King its my duty to follow it." he waved to his guards who all gladly took the younger male away.  
Thor glared "Father can't you see that he has suffered enough! I found him in a cell, beaten. More punishment isn't the solution!" Thor boomed.  
Odin narrowed his eye "I know! But the punishment he is getting is nothing compared to what I will do to him!" Odin snapped. Thor glared and gritted his teeth he could only hope that Odin wasn't going to do any serious harm to his brother. It killed him to watch his baby brother suffer so much, having his children taken from him, having his lips sown, having venom drip on to his face, being whipped, burned, all of this was to much for Thor, but he couldn't help but wonder what goes on in Loki's mind during his punishments.

He recalled one time back before the invasion, back when Loki came home from being punished by the venom that fell onto his face. Thor remembered going into his brothers room. Loki was in his Jotun form and he was crying softly. He was temporarily blind and his eyes hurt, but what hurt the most was what he had said, those words always resurface when Thor is around his brother.

_"Does Odin even love me? Why must I always suffer the most painful punishments? Why must I be hated?"_

Thor hated how Loki was treated.

Meanwhile Loki was screaming, his body recoiling, flinching, and arching as the whips struck his body, blood coated his back "P-Please stop please STOAAAAGGGHHH!" he wailed. Loki hung his head and sniffled.

"Come on you pathetic runt! Scream! Scream in pain!" the guards then pelted Loki with punches, they picked him up and threw him, some body slammed him, others cut him, and some went as far as breaking his bones. They kicked him repeatedly until nasty bruises appeared on his filthy body.  
Loki only laid crumpled on the floor, his eyes closed tightly, only small grunts escaped his lips "So this is what the great Liesmith has become, its a disgrace!" they kicked him and grabbed him up dragging him out of the room they had tortured him in.

They took him back to the all father and threw him at Odin's feet, Thor rushed to his brother's side, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose. Thor helped his brother stand, but Loki simply slumped against him.

"Stand up straight Runt!" Odin snapped, Loki tried to stand but failed "STAND UP RUNT!" Odin boomed slamming his staff on the ground. Loki jumped and quickly stood up and winced not wanting to upset the Allfather.

"Monster! You have killed thousands by unleashing a mass of aliens on Midgard, thankfully the Avengers stopped you. I am very disappointed in you!" he snapped at him.

"So as punishment, I'm going to strip you of your powers, and stitch your lips shut once more!" he growled.  
Loki froze and trembled but nodded "I-If that is what you wish..." he replied weakly, Odin signals a guard to hit Loki "I didn't order you to speak! Frost Giant!" Odin was secretly enjoying Loki's pain. Deep down he was relieved that he was finally broken.

Light began to glow around Loki, the young frost giant trembled as the light began to shrink, it shrank and shrank until it was unnoticeable, Odin pulled the staff back, this caused Loki scream. It felt as if his insides were on fire, he felt a tug and pull sensation, as if the magic was playing tug of war with the seal. The burning sensation heighten as did Loki's cries, his voice a pitch higher, Loki fell to his knees and gripped his stomach as he curled onto himself. His forehead resting on the golden floor, his stomach felt queasy and he knew he was going to vomit, he could feel it!Thor watched helplessly as Loki's torso began to convulse, Loki clamped a hand over his mouth, to try and hold it down, but his body was far to weak to listen before he could consider holding it down he threw up.

But to his surprise it wasn't food, water, nor bile. He spat up blood but mixed into it was a soft glowing gray ball light, the center of it was black and the outline was a dark green. Loki stared at it curiously, the light looked soft to the touch, he was tempted to touch it but before he could Odin snatched up the object and placed it in a capsule similar to the one the Tesseract is trapped in "This is your magic. You shall never get it back! Never! You have misused your gifts and you apparently will never learn to use them correctly." Odin said handing the case to Thor who simply sat it down.  
"Father, doesn't this mean Loki is defenseless? What shall happen to him if he needs to protect himself, you know Loki" Loki looks at his brother sadly "I mean Monster isn't great at hand to hand combat."

"Well he shouldn't have been wasting his time on magic!" he spat.  
Odin signals a guard to approach with a gold box, Thor looked at his brother sadly "Lo-er I mean...Monster...I am truely sorry about this." he said gently and pushed Loki down to the floor and opened the box. Inside was a gleaming gold needle, Loki's eyes widen and he began to quiver his eyes closed and he whimpered when he heard Thor say he's threading the needle, then without warning a sharp point stuck his bottom lip, it pushed before tearing through the flesh and reentered the top lip before ripping through, in and out, in and out the needle went as Loki's lips were sewn shut, this time not in crisscrossed patterns, no. This time it was down, up and down and up tightly so it was impossible for him to open his mouth.

Tears leaked from Loki's eyes as they neared the end, and once it was done completely Loki was stood up.

"Now, one last thing before your banishment." Thor and Loki looked at each other then at Odin "Father! You spoke nothing of banishment, why can't Loki stay here on Asgard!?" Thor cried out, ignoring the whine Loki made about his name.  
"Because he is a killer! Who ever he encounters, whatever he encounters is always a game, he lies, cheats, and causes chaos! He is nothing like an Asgardian, whatever he lays eyes-...his eyes." Odin turns to Loki, the younger male begins to cower.

"Your eyes, is your downfall...your eyes caused this problem and now I'm going to make sure you shall never cause harm again to any living creature!" Odin waved his staff over Loki's head, Loki himself had to be held down by Thor and his hammer for he began to panic.  
Odin began to chant a spell, and the more passionate Odin's voice became the more darkness Loki saw, at first it was just like a dream like state then the edges blurred before the blurriness made its way to the center before the darkness crept over and then nothing.

Loki was now blind.

"Now that this is over! I will now banish you! Where the rest of your punishment will be finished out! You are to serve the personification of the Midgardian nations! You will be their slave and do as they say, and they can do whatever they wish to you, you can not and shall not complain! BEGONE!"  
Loki was then thrown out of Asgard followed by Thor.

* * *

**Chapter two is done. The next chapter will have the Hetalia characters I promise. I'm sorry if Odin seemed a bit OOC and sorry with the constant torture of poor Loki. Anyway in future chapters Loki will be living with different nations. He'll stay with America first then others but will they be okay with him?**


	3. Enter The Nations Of The World

**Here is the next installment. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha! Everyone listen to me and my total hero voice guys!" shouted America as he leapt onto the table "China-Oh no you don't!" England cut him off as he grabbed onto the bomber jacket and roughly tugging the younger male down.

"Dude, that was uncalled for!" America cried as he fell into his seat "Your uncalled for!" growled England as he narrowed his eyes at the younger male "Can't you for once act serious? You know, like you did back when you were trying to declare your independence?" the English nation asked but his face twisted into horror when he realized America had been busy mimicking him and hadn't heard a word he had just said!

"You weren't even listening!?" England roared. America laughed at the face his former ruler was making "Dude you should totally see your face right now! It's so totally hilarious!" America laughed kicking his feet.

England was about to lunge and the other but the doors opened and his boss and the other nation's bosses walked in followed by Germany.

Both nations looked at them and watched their movements, Germany stood at the head of the table his palms flat against the table his back arched, all the nations knew not to act out and fell silent at once for they were in the presence of their bosses.

After everyone settle down Germany began to speak.

"As you all know several months ago ve had a visitor from another vorld..." Germany stopped and looked over to his left, Italy was raising his hand "Ja, Italia?" he said calling on his friend.

Italy looked innocent and completely lost, a sign he wasn't following what Germany had said "But...I-a thought that-a the Pictoians had gone-a back to Picto?" he said his lips curved downward in a sad frown.

"...Ja they did." Germany said pinching the bridge of his nose, he was trying to be calm with his friend he really was "But the Picto had attacked us two years ago...this attack vas different. It only hurt one of us." he said.

He turned to the large computer screen they had used to see the faceless aliens and picked up the remote, he turned it on.

After a few minutes to warm up and the screen fluttered to life, Germany used the cordless mouse to click on the folder labeled "We Are Not Alone.2" he opener the file which was full of picture files, he clicked the first one and hit slide show.

The first picture was a complex design carved into the earth. "This vas last year. Vhen we first learned ve had other life in space." he said, he clicked to the next picture, this one contain a silver hammer with leather on its handle. "This is vhat also appeared..."

America's eyes widen "Thor..." he whispered under his breath, this received a glance from England.

"Ve know that this hammer belongs to Thor Odinson. But before ve knew ve could trust him, or that ve could trust anything else that comes down from the skies ve learned of an attack...a giant metal robot creature...the Destroyer." Germany paused and looked at the nations, who were behaving for the first time in ages. It almost made him smile, almost. But he knew it was only because their bosses were there.

"Ve then learned that after the metal threat vas defeated that Thor vas un ally." he said.

"Dude, anyone could tell he was a good guy, I met him in person. He told me that he was banished for his cockiness and his leap for you think attitude and he had to learn some lesson. That's why he is able to wield that hammer. " America explained.

Germany and everyone else just stared at him.

Then Germany continued "Then all vas quiet. That is until the Tesseract began to react, and it brought unother figure from the depths of space."

Germany clicked the next slide, this one showing a man with slicked back shoulder length black hair and ice blue eyes, he wore a suit with a green and white scarf. "His name is Loki Odinson, or Laufeyson...Thor tells us he's adopted, anyvay, he is Thor's kid bruder." he explained.

"He came threw vith the reaction und he destroyed a entire base, he then put us at var. He managed to control the top assassin Clint Barton and the doctor Selvig. In doing so he vas able to build a homing device to summon the other Aliens."

America blinked some having zoned out "But, dudes that totally why I met with the main man himself Director Fury! He, with my help put out an idea to have a group of extraordinary people called-The Avengers we know..." it was England who had cut him off.

"Luckily, the Avengers had stopped Loki und brought him to justice...Now here us the goot news und bad news part. Vhich one shall ve do first!?"

"I am liking idea of hearing bad news first!" Russia's thick scary aura at that moment spilled out of him and filled the room with dread effecting everyone except America's boss and his own.

" 'ows about we 'ear ze good news, first, no?" piped France, he wanted to be out of the room that second.

Germany sighed and ran a hand threw his hair "Ve are starting vith the goot news..."

'Kolkolkol'

Ignoring Russia, Germany continued "The goot news is that Loki has had served his time und had received his punishment."

Everyone in the room cheered.

"The bad news is, ve, the nations are part of his second punishment."

The room then went up into an uproar!

As everyone began babbling at once, no one noticed America's breakdown.

He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth as a shadow casted over his eyes.

Before he could unleash his rage thunder boomed.

"I don't get it...it was sunny few moments ago, aru."

"Well you know how seasons are...the weather is never consistent."

'BA-BOOOM' the thunder streaked across the sky causing everyone to start to mumble about rain. All but Russia, he started to shake, the gentle giant was spooked by these storms.

Sudden a loud clatter of thunder rang out, causing the lights to flicker, then shut off!

"AAIIIEEEHHHH!" wailed Italy "W-Why did-a the lights hafta go-a off?!" he shrieks and darts over to Germany as if he was his saving grace.

"Oh stop your whining, its just a small power outage." barked England.

Japan sudden stood and narrowed his eyes at the door, everyone instantly fell silent and looked at the door.

"Do you...hear something Mr. Honda?" asked America's boss.

"Hai...I do...it sounds rike..." Japan listened some more "rike heavy boots...but I don't know what it courd possibrly be..." he said.

Then the foot falls stopped all together. And the door knob jiggled.

Italy whipped out his white flag and waved it helplessly.

While the other nations watched the door along with their bosses.

Whoever it was at the door grew frustrated and kicked the door clean off the hinges, the door flew a few feet before crashing into the blue-gray carpet.

Before them stood a man with a red cape and metal armor, it was Thor.

"Bonjour mon ami! 'hat brings 'ou here?" asked France, he knew why but still.

In Thor's hands was a chain leash "Friends I have come to you to ask that you do not, and shall not harm the prisoner in any way. For I will find a way to kill you all." he said boldly.

The nations nod, with a firm tug the chains began to move, as another being entered the room, the man from the photo.

Except, he looked different.

The nations could see it in his body language, the picture this man stood tall, untouchable, he gave off a god-like air, also air that meant he should never be trusted or messed with. His ice blue eyes showed unlimited power.

But here, the man stood half naked, trembling, his body was littered in scars, his hair was longer and how he jumped at every sound. He curled onto himself, trying to hide away.

"Thor, is this...Loki?" Britain asked sounding confused, he stepped closer to the black haired man and he paled, the man was in dire need of a bath but England didn't want to appear rude, he shuddered and said "Hey ol boy, you wouldn't happen to be Loki would you?"

Loki nods as his eyes looked up in the direction of England's voice.

England looked surprised then his face twisted into that for horror.

"As you all know, your going to be Loki's new masters. You all get to do as you wish to him, but you must make him work. It's by wishes of our father, Loki mustn't be treated fairly, you can give him rest, food, water, but nothing more."

"Hey, uh Thor, how is Loki suppose to be of use if he is is blind? But...more importantly why is his lips sewn shut?" England asked.

Thor sighed and shook his head "He was punished...that is his punishment. As for work, he will be of use in many other ways hopefully. I know not how to reverse his blindness."

"Let him be blind..."

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice, it was America who had spoke out. His voice cold and full of malice.

"America..." England approached "Have you lost your bloody mind? How can he be useful if he can't see?"

"I don't freakin care! He deserves what he got done."

"Ufu~ Amerika, your not sounding heroic right now."

"Oh shut up Russia! You don't know nothing! That monster! He was the one that caused my state enormous amounts of pain! You don't know how it feels to have your child screaming and crying in pain, especially a tough strong State like New York. It made me think back to when he was hit on September of two thousand and one. The pain in his face, the constant night terrors and it was all his fault! He IS a MONSTER!" America snarled his usually upbeat personality gone no where to be seen.

Each word, each shout filled Loki with dread he didn't mean for his plan to go that way, he gripped his head and sank to the floor "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he sniffled and began to rock.

Germany sighed and looked at Thor "So, do you have a plan as to vho gets to keep him first?" he asked.

"No, I was hoping you all could discuss this amongst yourselves."

The nations all nodded and got together arranging Loki's stay "I think I should get him first, aru! I hadn't had anyone live with me in ever, aru!" China piped.

"Non, he shall stay wit' me." France said, England looked at him smirking "Why, so you can sedate him and have him for your own sick pleasures?" France glared "Non! 'ow many times do I 'ave to tell you I don't do that!" he grabbed at England and England attacked back both in a tug of war of rage.

"I'm getting him...end of story. When I'm sick of his smug face I'll dump him on one of you." America snapped he walked over to Thor and held out his hand, Thor place the leash in his hand "Friend America...I am truly sorry for what he had caused..." America only gripped the chain and yanked it ordering Loki to follow in response.

America exited the building and walked over to his truck. He was glad he brought it at least he wouldn't have to smell Loki.

He tied the chain to one of the many handles on the bed of the truck and walked to the drivers side and climbed in, started the engine and drove off.

* * *

**Okay I know America seems a bit OOC but he won't be that way for long. Review?**


End file.
